Path to another world!
by Redixnation
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru's meidou zangetsuha opens a portal to Gaia rather than the netherworld as Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth head of to Nibelhiem. They coincidentally get sucked into the meidou zangetsuha and fall to feudel Japan! How will they escape. (Crappy Summary) Rated T just in case.


**Hi Guys. Recently I had a little thought in my head and well I thought maybe I should publish it. I joined this site much earlier but I didn't ya'know go through it all that much. Well since I already said I was new you should already get the idea that this is my first story so it may have some errors here and there. I would consider it very helpful if you pointed those out in your reviews. (If I do deserve any that is)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy my story so here we go.**

* * *

The sky was dark. It was raining hard. Through the dark atmosphere, a truck moved towards a small village. The wipers of the truck squeaked rapidly as it was trying its best to keep the driver's View. "It sure is raining hard!" said a spiky black haired man as he viewed the back window. He walked to an ill-looking teen with blue clothes and with outrages blond spiky hair. "Hey Cloud? You all right?" the raven haired man asked.

Cloud simply replied, "I'm alright, Zack."

"Hmm, I wouldn't know. Zack replied "I never had motion sickness." He slowly moved away and went to the near front section and the asked the soldier there if everything was okay. He received no response. He walked to the center and put his hand on his face. As if he was thinking.

"Hey." A silvered haired man asked. He was close to were Zack was. He had long silver hair and sat at the side clutching a 7 feet long Katana called the 'Masamune'.

"Hmmm?"

"Settle down."

Zack began squatting and stated, "They gave me some new materia. I can't wait to use it." The silver haired Solder quietly muttered, " just like a kid."

Zack stopped squatting and said, "Hey, Sephiroth? Are you going to brief us about this mission?"

"This isn't a typical mission." Sephiroth replied.

"GOOD." Zack exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?" Sephiroth asked.

"Ummm excuse me!" Exclaimed the driver. "What is that?!"

Sephiroth slowly rose from his seat, while Zack quickly rushed to the driver. "Where getting sucked in!" The driver exclaimed.

**(Ahem this is all sounding a bit dull isn't it? I propose imagining (or actually listening) to some intense music at this scene. It'll build the mood. Ummm I suggest the start-up music form the "Final Fantasy XV battle game-play first look" yes that would match this situation perfectly.)**

Zack noticed a large circle right towards them and the truck was getting sucked in. " Hit the brakes!" Zack exclaimed.

"I already did!"

"Whats happening?" Sephiroth stepped up. "What in the world?"

The inside of the supposed portal was bright as day. There was A group of people within staring at their direction.

"We can't get sucked in! Does anyone have a stop materia?! Sephiroth asked.

"I didn't want to bring non-offensive materia!" Zack replied.

Cloud finally got up. "Why don't we try to hold off until it closes."

"Not a bad suggestion, but we might be too late." Sephiroth stated. Though he was entirely calm throughout the entire ordeal. "wait look closely.

They could see a light violet haired man being pulled towards there direction.

"This doesn't make sense." Sephiroth thought out loud. The truck came side by side with the light violet haired man. In a split second Sephiroth could hear the man silently whisper.

"What?"

Sephiroth finally lost his cool. He didn't lose it. He let it go. He began contemplating. "By, the looks of things that must be a different dimension and they must have, no, if they did do this they should have known how it happened. But that guy, he didn't know what was happening. That means if they did this by accident the chances of them repeating that accident is little and if it is...if..we get..sucked in...we can't get out..."

**(If you did listen to my ****suggestion, stop the music now.)**

And then..they were completely sucked in.

* * *

"Ummm, Sango?" Asked a raven haired girl wearing a sailor school uniform. "Is that a truck?" She asked the girl beside her.

"Ummm, Kagome? I don't know what a truck is but, I'm guessing its from your time. If it is...whats it doing here?" Sango replied. "Miroku go check it out!"

"I'm on it!" exclaimed the priest behind her. He ran toward the scene with a now closed portal, a truck and two long silver haired individuals. "Inuyasha!" He called out to the long silver haired man wearing red. "Whats going on?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha explained. "Sesshōmaru summoned a Meido and this happened." Inuyasha was staring intensely at the individual beside him. "Sesshōmaru, what are you trying to pul." He thought.

Sesshōmaru was staring at his sword. "Was this the result of the full meido? But it can't. Tōtōsai said nothing about this." He thought.

* * *

"Cloud. Stay in the truck. Sephiroth and I will check things out." Zack told Cloud as he was about to exit the vehicle. He and Sephiroth looked around the barren surroundings. He felt uncomfortable as he was being stared by so many people. Sephiroth grabbed his shoulder. "Lets go." He said.

Zack and Sephiroth walked towards Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru. Midway Zack waved his hand and exclaimed, "Yo." with a big grin on his face.

"Sapa sira wong?"** (japanese for 'who are you people'.)** Inuyasha exclaimed.

Zack and Sephiroth stopped. "I don't think we speak the same language." Zack whispered to Sephiroth. "Relax I can speak Fluent Wutanese."

Sephiroth began, "Ahem. I am General Sephiroth. SOLDIER First Class. He is Zack Fair also SOLDIER First Class." As Zack heard his name he game a big grin and exclaimed, "Hiya!"

"Due to some circumstances we ended up...here. It would be a great help if you could give us directions." Then Sephiroth thought to himself. "What if this isn't another dimension but just some unexplored land on Wutai?

"Can you tell us where to find Midgar?" Sephiroth Finished.

Sesshōmaru listened carefully with his only hand in his chin. Thinking."I am sorry but you are in Japan. There is no 'Midgar'."

"Tch" Sephiroth gave an unsatisfied grunt. "Do you at least know why that portal showed up?"

"Yes. I summoned it to rid of Shishinki." Sesshōmaru explained.

"Sephiroth asked, "Could you open it up again so we may leave?"

Sesshōmaru said nothing he withdrew his sword and summoned the portal. But, it wasn't the same. Instead of the land of Gaia they saw the Netherworld. Sephiroth was not satisfied. When Sesshōmaru said that he opened it he figured he could take them back. But, he couldn't.

He began giving and angry stare. "Hey Sephiroth, Whats wrong?"

Behind the scenes Inuyasha was whispering to Miroku, "Hey no matter how you slice it. Sesshōmaru looks just like that Sephiroth guy."

"Because you brought us here you are obligated to take us back." Sephiroth said..quite angrily.

"I told you I can't do anything about it." Sesshōmaru replied.

Sephiroth drew his 7 Foot blade and exclaimed, Then I shall enjoy the sight of your head rolloing on the ground as I murder you for what you have done to us.

Sephiroth drops his sword against Sesshōmaru's as a heated battle begins. "Sephiroth Stop!" Zack explained. "What?" Inuyasha explained.

Sephiroth pulls back his sword and begins slashing onwards at an unsee-able speed and Sesshōmaru blocks them at at an fast rate. "This Guy," Sesshōmaru thought to himself, "He's good."

Sesshōmaru jumped back and began, "Meido Za-" Sesshōmaru was cut off as he noticed Sephiroth was right behind him.

"DIE!" Sephiroth exclaimed (in english)

Zack stopped the massive blade from decapitating Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru slowly walked away and faced him. "You two aren't human..are you?

"We are." Sephiroth said slowly with his hand on his face. Trying to lose the anger. "Why do you think not."

"Your sent their different." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That must be because we are infused with Mako." Sephirtoh replied. "Hey whats he saying?" Zack asked.

"But your sent is different from his."

"Not everybody smells the same dog-boy."

"How did you know I'm a dog demon?! Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Your a dog demon? I only called you dog-boy was because you kept talking about sent and smell."

"That doesn't matter what does is- Inuyasha was cut off.

"Hey whats going on?" Kagome came running.

Zack again for no utter reason greeted saying, "Yo!" again.

Kagome stopped and said "Konichiwa!"

Zack thought it was hopeless. At that moment they could hear a noise coming from the Truck. "Don't go out there! It was an order!" "But I lost my motion sickness." Nobody cares just stay in here!" "NO!" Out emerged Cloud.

"Sorry, Zack I got a little impatient." Cloud said, Apologetically. "Care to explain the situation?

"Oh ya, meet these guys. "That's crazy." He pointed at Sesshōmaru. "Thats Doggy." He pointed at Inuyasha. "Thats Mr. Monk." He pointed at miroku. "And thats Cutie." He pointed at Kagome.

"Those are strange names". Cloud said, utterly confused.

"Oh no those are nicknames I gave them, they don't speak English." Zack stated.

"So you guys only speak English?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"What?" Zack called out.

"I thought they don't speak English." Cloud replied.

"Oh I'm from the future." She began.

"Hey Cloud? Give me your gun." Zack said. He put it in his mouth.

"I'm not lying! This is Feudal Japan." She said.

"Whats Japan?" Zack asked. Putting the Gun down. "Can I have my Gun back now" Cloud Asked.

"Well you see I live in a shrine and there was this well and I fell into it and ended up here." Kagome explained.

"Well that was...detailed." Zack replied while Cloud was trying to take his gun back. "So your like us?"

"Wait, are you guys not from the future?" She asked.

"No, we came from a place called Midgar." Cloud explained. Still trying to take his gun back.

"Wow I come from the future and you guys come from a different place entirely? Cool." She said. "Hey how about you come with us?"

"Who are us?" Cloud asked. He gave up.

"Oh I haven't introduced you. Thats Inuyasha (Pointing at inuyasha) Thats Miroku (pointing at Miroku) Thats Sango (pointing at Sango) And I'm Kagome!" She explained.

"I'm Cloud, he's Zack and that-" Cloud was cut off as he noticed why Zack was quiet. Sephiroth was still hostile. Sesshōmaru and Sephiroth was engaged in an intense staring contest.

"Listen, I can't help you." Sesshōmaru began.

"But you must repay your debt." Sephiroth replied.

Sesshōmaru thought for a while and began, "As long as I wield this sword I can use this ability. On my journey I might have to use it several times. If you follow me in my travels my technique might cause a rift between our worlds again And then you can leave."

Sephiroth withdrew his sword and sighed. "Fine. You two get out here!" Sephiroth ordered the two soldiers inside the truck. They quickly ran to follow his order.  
"YES SIR!" The two of them saluted.

"We are going to follow him and find a way to return to Gaia. Come on Zack." Sephiroth called.

"Hmmm sorry Sephiroth I'm going with these guys." Zack pointed.

**(Now Imagine the Kalm theme or Ahead on our way. That should set the mood right.)**

Cloud stammered "What? Your not going with Sephiroth?"

"Well, ya. I got pretty hyped to go with them already. So...ya know." Zack explained with a Grin.

Cloud sighed. "You know I'll go wherever you go."

"Hmph, your opinion is your own." Sephroth replied. "What about you two?"

"WE'LL GO WITH YOU, SIR." They replied.

"What are your names." Sephiroth asked.

"I'm Jack. said the one on Sephiroth's left.

"And I'm Dave." Said the other.

Sephiroth looked back at Sesshōmaru who was already leaving.

"Good Luck." Sephiroth told Zack. And walked off.

* * *

**Well if you read this then I guess you finished the story. If you bothered than...THANK YOU SOOO MUCH :D**

**Well please review. Tell if you like it or not and I am willing to Improve anything as long as you tell what it is. I will Support criticism. Thank you and see you next week or earlier. BYE!**


End file.
